Masked Wonder
Summary Mita Konomi is a magical girl who debuts in Arc 2. She's a person with a strong moral code, believing that it's necessary and safest to always follow rules. Lacking friends and rejecting entertainment, she favors logic and efficiency above all, believing her non-stop study and acquirement of knowledge will favor her in those aspects, and thus make her life safer. When still unsure about what she should do as the magical girl Masked Wonder, she one day met Nemurin in her dreams and ended up becoming her student, learning how to fight, control her powers and develop a character from her. It was through the time spent together that Masked Wonder became a self-proclaimed heroine of justice, going out of her way to help and protect people in need, striking poses to sell her character. In real life, the two girls are actually cousins, though they never realized it in the dreams because of their magical girl forms. During the events of Restart, she's part of Team Pfle, alongside Shadow Gale, both of whom she gets along with. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Mita Konomi, Masked Wonder Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 16 or 17 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, High School Student, Child of Cranberry Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Comparable to Snow White), Very Proficient in CQC, Density Manipulation and Partial Durability Negation with her magic, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Should scale to regular Melville who considered Masked Wonder too dangerous to take on. She defeated Cherna Mouse at 30-meters tall). Her magic partially ignores durability conventions Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye), Faster by reducing her weight Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Should scale to regular Melville) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very smart; she has always been a top-tier student, getting perfect scores and being very knowledge-savvy. She's one of the most skilled magical girls in combat, completely overshadowing Pfle and Shadow Gale, and even defeating Cherna Mouse. Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 5/5 *'Durability:' 3/5 *'Agility:' 4/5 *'Intelligence:' 3/5 *'Mental Strength:' 3/5 *'Magic Experience:' 4/5 *'Self-assertion:' 3/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 2/5 *'Magical Potential:' 5/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 5/5 Weight Manipulation: Masked Wonder’s magic is to change the weight of anything she touches, be it living or non-living. She can apply her magic on either the entire target or a part of it, and there doesn't seem to be a size limit for the objects her magic can affect. She can also change her own weight, increasing her speed, agility and jumping ability when she makes herself lighter, as well as attack and change the weight of an object at the same time. Some applications include weakening an opponent by increasing their weight to make them slower, or decreasing it by simultaneously hitting them, resulting in them getting blown away very far. While upper and lower limits exist to how much weight she can change, they aren't clearly defined. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Density Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8